Nueva historia
by laula1992
Summary: Capitulo 3. Los chicos reciben una mala noticia... Ryan le cuenta a Gabriella lo que ha pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Alburquerque, México

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde el musical, todos se hicieron muy buenos amigos después de aquella semana de las audiciones, el decatlón y la final de básquet.

Troy y Gabriella habían sido los protagonistas junto con Sharpay y Ryan de: 'Ciudad de Destellos', el musical que se había celebrado hace un mes y poco; en realidad los protagonistas solo habrían sido Troy y Gabriella, pero tras una charla iniciada por estos y tras mutuo acuerdo, los protagonistas fueron los cuatro. Tras unos arreglos de guión, coreografías y algunos ensayos más a la semana, salió un estupendo musical.

Ahora había un nuevo grupo de amigos en el East High, formado por Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad y Taylor; habían establecido una gran amistad entre ellos…¿o quizás algo más?.

Troy salía con Gabriella, pero su relación era más de una gran amistad que de pareja, Chad y Taylor seguían estupendamente juntos, Ryan estaba enamorado de Gabriella, pero al parecer solo su hermana se lo notaba, y Sharpay….Sharpay parecía empezar a sentir algo por alguien….

Por estas fechas estaban de exámenes finales. A las que mejor le iba sin duda, era a Gabriella, que junto con Taylor estaban sacando sobresaliente en todo, a Ryan también le iba bastante bien, Sharpay seguía con su notable y Troy y Chad se iban salvando, aunque Troy iba un poquito más holgado que Chad.

-¡Estoy más que harto de los malditos exámenes!-se quejaba por enésima vez Chad- ¡No me quedan energías ni para entrenar al baloncesto!

-No se de que te quejas- le contestó Taylor- eso es falta de planificación, yo estudio diez veces más que tú y todavía tengo tiempo para hablar con Gabriella por teléfono por casi más de una hora.

-¿Y de qué habláis? de ecuaciones, números y todo eso, yo eso lo considero estudiar ¿sabes?

-Bueno, en realidad hablamos también con Sharpay, hacemos llamada de tres.

-Yo doy fe de ello- contestó Sharpay sin despegar su mirada del libro de Biología.

Sharpay había cambiado mucho, ya no era la chica arrogante y diva que avasallaba a todo el mundo, ahora era más amable y simpática y casi nunca respondía mal o altaneramente, no tenía tanto egoísmo dentro y fuera del escenario y parecía que ahora le gustaba más pasar un poco desapercibida. Su hermano Ryan lo había notado bastante…

-¡Hey parejita!-saludó Chad a Troy y a Gabriella que acababan de entrar al comedor.-¿De dónde vienen?¿Ehh?- preguntó con una picarona mirada.

-Pues…Esto…-intentaba contestar Troy.

Sharpay y Ryan miraban interesados.

-Estábamos estudiando-acabó contestando Gabriella.

-¡Si claro! estudiando…..¬¬-pensaron los demás presentes.

En ese momento sonó la campana de vuelta a las clases.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-se despidieron todos.

Y cada uno fue a la clase que le tocaba.

Al salir de las clases, se esperaron en la puerta principal, que es donde habían quedado para ir a la casa (o más bien mansión) de los Evans a echarse un baño en su piscina climatizada.

-¡Ey gente¿Vamos o qué? La limusina está esperando desde hace un rato-avisó Ryan.

-Sí, sí ya vamos-contestaron los demás.

En la mansión de los Evans….

-¡Wow! No sabía que había casas como ésta por aquí-dijo Chad- incluso es diez veces más grande que la de Troy. O.O

-Si… es bastante grande, lo suficiente para que cuando éramos pequeños pudiésemos andar en bicicleta por los pasillos de casa. ¿Te acuerdas Ryan?

-Si…que tiempos aquellos….

-Si es que crecemos muy rápido-dijo Troy- me estoy empezando hasta a sentir viejo….

-¡Habla por ti Bolton! Yo estoy en la flor de la vida- le contestó Taylor haciendo ademanes raros con las manos.

-Mmmm, estás y eres la flor de mi vida- le 'explicó' Chad.

-Bueno, vayamos entrando porque estos tienen aquí para rato largo…-propuso Gabriella.

-Si, tienes razón¡Vayamos dentro! Ryan enséñale a Troy el lugar donde cambiarse, yo le enseñare a Gabriella el suyo. En diez minutos en la piscina. No tarden mucho. Y…en cuanto a ustedes dos….-dijo refiriéndose a Chad y a Taylor- cuando acaben vayan a preguntarle al mayordomo, él les dirá.

Chad le hizo un movimiento con la mano, como dándole a entender a Sharpay que de acuerdo y prosiguió con la tarea de seguir besuqueando a Taylor. Los otros cuatro se fueron a cambiar para pasar una tarde de piscinas, para unos muy buena, quizá para otros no tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya cambiados todos (excepto Chad y Taylor por motivos evidentes) se dirigieron a la piscina. Los chicos llegaron primero.

POV de Troy

Troy pudo observar que la piscina era tipo hotel de cinco estrellas, cubierta, con su vegetación, puentes… pero le llamó más la atención una rubia que acababa de entrar y se encontraba colocando su toalla en una de las hamacas que se encontraban al borde del otro lado de la piscina. Llevaba el pelo agarrado en una coleta alta con varios mechones que le caían por la cara, un bikini azul celeste con un pareo rosa cubriendo la parte baja del bikini…, su mente daba vueltas, empezaba a imaginar…, pero fue interrumpido por Chad que acababa de entrar y lo había tirado a la piscina.

-¡Imbécil!-llegó a decirle antes de que éste le hiciese una aguadilla.

Fin POV de Troy

POV de Sharpay

Acababa de entrar en el recinto de la piscina, sola, sin Gabi, que se había quedado unos pasos atrás atendiendo una llamada telefónica.

-¡ O.O Dios O.O Me muero!- pensó Sharpay al percatarse de que Troy la estaba mirando.

Se puso a colocar su toalla en la hamaca como si nada pasase, a pesar de que estaba súper nerviosa; entre tanto y tanto miraba a Troy.

El pelo le había crecido algo y llevaba una domita para que no se le fuese a los ojos (tipo Sergio Ramos). Sus ojos azules parecían brillar más que nunca, (se estremecía de solo pensar que podía ser por ella), su cuerpo musculoso y moldeado para bien a causa del básquet y un bañador tipo surfer de color rojo que le quedaba perfecto…

Mientras se ponía las gafas de sol para tomar el que se filtraba por la cubierta de cristal que cubría la piscina, oyó que alguien se cayó a la piscina.

-¡Imbécil!

Fin POV de Sharpay

Chad y Troy estaban haciéndose aguadillas en el agua. Ryan estaba en el borde sentado…, ya no. Sus amigos lo habían tirado al agua.

Sharpay se reía desde la hamaca junto con Taylor y Gabriella, mientras los chicos planeaban….

- Venga entonces… yo cojo a Taylor, mmm…¿Tu Troy a Sharpay?-Troy asintió- y tu Ryan a Gabriella…. Va, cuando estén despistadas ¡A por ellas!

Pensamientos de Sharpay, Taylor y Gabriella

-Mmmm…., ¿está todo muy tranquilo no?

De repente notan que unos brazos mojados las agarran…., las elevan…. y….ahora… están ellas mojadas también.

Las tres muchachas preguntan desde el agua con una expresión seria, pero claramente fingida…

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Mmm…creo que yo he sido el responsable de tu caída amor- le dijo Chad a Taylor y se tiró a la piscina para abrazarla.

-Yo he sido el que te ha tirado a ti Gabriella-dijo Ryan- ¿me perdonas?-añadió tirándose él también al agua y poniéndole ojitos a la chica.

-Este…bien…quedas perdonado- 

-Esto….¿Sharpay? yo he sido el que te ha tirado a ti… jejeje-dijo Troy un poquillo avergonzado-

-Bueno….jejeje, no pasa nada, además ya tenía un poquillo de calor…jejeje-le contestó ella totalmente colorada.

Entonces Troy se tiró a la piscina y acercándose poco a poco a Sharpay le preguntó:

-¿Eso significa que tú también me perdonas?

-Ehh…esto….¿si?- dijo completamente taquicárdica.

-Gracias Sharpy- le contestó él con un rápido beso en la mejilla- ¡Ey chicos! Os echo una carrera, ida y vuelta, ¡a ver quién gana!

Y se fue dejando a una colorada y acalorada Sharpay en el sitio.

Ya repuesta del trance comenzó a animar a su hermano en la carrera de nado.

Para sorpresa de todos (menos casi de Sharpay) ganó Ryan. Él les explicó que la natación junto con el fútbol eran los pocos deportes que se le daban bastante bien.

El teléfono de Gabriella volvió a sonar.

-¿Si?...espera mamá, que no te oigo bien- le dijo Gabriella a su madre- ¡Chicos vengo ahora! que aquí no hay mucha cobertura y no oigo bien.

-¡OK!- le responden estos.

Gabriella se va a hablar por teléfono.

-Chicos, ¿quieren tomar algo?-preguntó Ryan.

-Tatito, a mi me traes un zumito de naranja, ¿te parece?

-Claro hermanita,¿y vosotros?

-Mmmm, dos coca colas- dijeron Chad y Taylor.

-¿Y tu Troy?-Le preguntó Sharpay al chico.

-Creo que no quiero nada, gracias.

-¿Seguro?-insistió Sharpay.

-Totalmente-le respondió él con una de sus sonrisas.

-Ok, entonces ahora vengo con todo-les informó Ryan y salió de la zona de la piscina.

-¿QUÉ? NO MAMÁ…NO PUEDES…¡DILES QUE NO!

Ryan escuchó a Gabriella hablar con su madre, al parecer estaba un poco tensa, a pesar de que no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, esta vez no pudo evitarlo y siguió escuchando escondido detrás de un seto.

-MAMÁ…NO…¿Cómo QUIERES QUE SE LO DIGA A MIS AMIGOS? Y ENCIMA AHORAQUE YA ME HABÍA DECIDIDOA HABLAR CON TROY…

-Interesante…¿Hablar con Troy de que?-pensaba Ryan.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE MAMÁ? ¡TE PROMETIERON!…¡NO!…ME PROMETISTE QUE NO MÁS TRASLADOS HASTA MI GRADUACIÓN! Y ahora… ¡NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE HA PARIS!

-¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!?! –Ryan salió de su escondite.

-Esto…mamá, te llamo luego…-colgó el teléfono-¿Hasta dónde escuchaste Ry?

-¿Te vas?¿A Paris?

-Si Ryan…eso me temo…-le dijo comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Venga Gabi…, no llores, no lo puedo soportar.

-Ya….p-p-pero es que no lo puedo evitar…¿Cómo se lo van a tomar los demás?¿Cómo se lo va a tomar Troy? Van a ser dos 'palos' seguidos en un día…

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-El sábado por la mañana, ya me han inscrito en un instituto para el año que viene allí…., ya tenemos casa….

-¿El sábado? ¡Pero si hoy es martes! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde anteayer…, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de que hubiese alguna posibilidad de quedarme-dijo comenzando a llorar otra vez..

-Va tranquila…-la abrazó- acompáñame a por las bebidas y vamos dentro, pásalo hoy bien, ya pensaras luego como decirles….

-Ok vamos…

Ryan y Gabriella llegaron con las bebidas. Se las tomaron mientras charlaban, cuando terminaron, Ryan sacó una cámara de fotos digital.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos unas fotos para recordar este fantástico momento?-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Gabriella.

-¡¡¡ GENIAL !!!

Se hicieron fotos todos juntos, los tres chicos, las tres chicas, Troy con Sharpay, Troy con Gabi, Troy con Taylor; Ryan con Sharpay, con Gabriella, con Taylor; Chad con Taylor, con Sharpay y con Gabriella; todos saltando, tirándose a la piscina, jugando en el agua, haciéndose aguadillas…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde genial, sin problemas ni pensamientos que les interrumpiesen su felicidad.

Llegó la hora de irse y se despidieron, Ryan le dijo a Gabriella:

-Si te vas… te quedará el recuerdo de esta maravillosa tarde-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió a casa. Mañana veríamos como sucedían las cosas, y empezó a darle más vueltas a un pensamiento(idea) que le había rondado la cabeza desde hace un rato….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

A las 6.50 AM sonó el despertador de Ryan. No había dormido mucho, por no decir casi nada. Tenía pensado decirle a Gabriella lo que sentía por ella y algo más…., si sus deducciones eran ciertas la relación de Gabriella y Troy era más de amistad que de pareja, apenas los había visto besarse (1vez solo, para ser exactos) y no andaban muy bien que se diga…. a decir verdad había tenido más relación con él que con Troy.

Se empezó a arreglar para ir a la escuela, se duchó, se eligió la ropa (cosa que desde hace un mes y medio ya hacía el solo sin ayuda de su hermana y podía vestir a su gusto, cosa que parecía atraer bastante más que antes a las chicas) esa mañana iba a llevar un jeans rotos con una camiseta blanca de manga larga y sandalias, después de vestirse fue a peinarse tenía el pelo medianamente larguillo aunque no llegaba a melena, ese día optó por ponerse una cinta para sujetarse el pelo, se echó colonia y bajó a desayunar.

En el comedor ya tenía el desayuno preparado, la silla de su hermana estaba vacía, eso significaba que todavía no había bajado a desayunar ; era bastante raro, a lo mejor estaba mala, así que comenzó a desayunar, cuando se fuese a ir para el colegio la avisaría, no quería molestarla.

Cuando estaba acabando de desayunar, bajó su hermana; no se había arreglado demasiado (en comparación con lo que se arreglaba otros días), se había puesto un pantalón vaquero, una blusa rosa pálido semitransparente, y su pelo rubio lo dejaba caer por sus hombros.

-Buenos días Sharp, pensé que te encontrabas mal, así que te dejé dormir….

-La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien, dormí algo mal.

-¿Por? ¿Pesadillas?

-Mmmmm….. no…… bueno si te digo la verdad no me acuerdo.

-Ammm, ¿Y ese nuevo look? ¿A que se debe?

-Pues no se…. ¿No me veo bien?

-Si, bien te ves, muy natural, estás guapísima, pero te ves distinta a otros días.

-Jeje, a propósito, el viernes empiezan las vacaciones de verano ¿Tienes pensado algo para este verano? ¿Lugares para visitar o algo así?

-Emmm….jeje, no, o bueno sí... esto….

-Ok, ya hablaremos sobre eso ¿Vamos al instituto en coche o llamo al coger para que nos lleve en la limusina?

-Coche

-Ok, conduzco yo.

Sharpay cogió las llaves y se dirigieron al instituto en el nuevo coche que les habían comprado sus padres como consuelo de que ellos no hubiesen podido estar en su cumpleaños. Llegaron al instituto y vieron a los demás que estaban en la puerta esperándolos. Ryan miró a Gabriella, parecía estar nerviosa, casi normal, hoy iba a ser un dia muy duro para ella.

Cuando sonó la campana entraron a clase. A la hora del almuerzo Gabriella le preguntó a Troy si podía hablar con él.

-Troy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, claro, te estaba buscando yo también….verás Gabriella tenemos que hablar….

-Ya lo sé Troy, ya lo sé….., pero vamos a otro lado.

-Ok

Se metieron en un aula que estaba vacía.

-Aquí está bien.

-Sí, aquí está bien, bueno, comienza tú- le dijo Troy a Gabriella.

-De acuerdo…, verás Troy no estoy enamorada de ti… te quiero muchísimo, pero solo como amigo- le dijo ella sin rodeos- espero que lo entiendas…no…

-Tranquila Gabri, a mi me pasa lo mismo, es lo que te quería decir-le respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces quedamos como amigos.

-¡Como los mejores!

Volvió a sonar la campana de vuelta a las clases.

-¡Vaya! Nos hemos perdido el almuerzo.

-Bueno no importa, en tres horas es la comida, ahora nos darán las notas y…. ¡EL VIERNES VACACIONES POR FIN! ¿No tienes ganas Gabri?

-Mmm…sí claro…

Y cada uno se fue a su clase.

Después de finalizar las clases, a la hora de la comida, los chicos y las chicas fueron a sus taquillas a dejar los libros y se encontraron con una nota de Gabriella.

_Hola:_

_Te espero al otro lado de la cancha de rugby. Ven en 10 minutos. Os tengo que decir algo muy importante. Tráete la comida._

_Firmado: Gabriella Móntez_

Todos se quedaron un poco extrañados al ver esto, todos excepto Ryan que ya se imaginaba para que los había citado.

En el lugar citado….

Todos llegaron puntuales, tenían curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirles Gabriella. Ya estaban todos, la morena fue la última en llegar.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido todos, les tengo que informar de algo…. me voy a ir del país, a Europa, más concretamente a París.

-Eso está bien ¿no? ¿Cuántos días?- preguntó Chad.

Sharpay y Troy se temían lo peor, a Taylor le flaqueaban la piernas y Ryan observaba como Chad podía llegar a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-No me estás entendiendo Chad….me voy, para siempre, o bueno, hasta que pueda volver.

Después de la aclaración, todo era silencio, un silencio muy incómodo en el que Chad estaba abrazando a Taylor que estaba casi para desmayarse. Troy estaba totalmente paralizado, Ryan los observaba, ellos estarían pasando lo que él paso la tarde anterior y Sharpay que a pesar de lo mal que se sentía después de la noticia pudo preguntarle:

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-El sábado por la mañana.

Esas cinco palabras ya los mataron del todo. Comieron en silencio, nadie miraba a nadie, todos parecían ensimismado en el verde del césped. Gabriella se levantó.

-Esto…chicos, voy a dar una vuelta.

Ryan vio su oportunidad para hablar con ella ahí.

-Espera Gab, te acompaño.

Iban paseando por alrededor del campo de Rugby.

-Se han quedado bastante mal – dijo Gabriella a Ryan.

-Bueno si, están bastante shockeados, aunque ¿Qué esperabas?

-Pues si te digo la verdad no lo sé, ¿sabes? esta mañana he roto con Troy.

-¿Y eso?

-Lo nuestro no daba para más, lo nuestro era más una gran amistad que una relación de pareja, además hace tiempo que ya no siento lo mismo por él.

-Amm ya, ¿y como se ha tomado él eso?

-Muy bien, parece que él también quería hablar conmigo para cortar, hemos quedado como buenos amigos.

-Yap… verás Gabriella yo también quería hablar contigo…

-¿Si? ¿De qué?

-Me voy contigo a Paris.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?

-Pues eso, que me voy contigo a París.

-Pero Ryan, ¿Porqué?

-Verás Gabriella, desde hace un tiempo vengo sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ti, y creo que si me voy contigo, podríamos llegar a tener algo bonito, además creo que ya va siendo hora de independizarme un poco de mi hermana, y que mejor manera que esta. :) Si no quieres que me vaya contigo, no pasa nada, lo entenderé…

-Ryan, por el momento no quiero nada con nadie, pero si me das tiempo y de verdad quieres venirte, quizá podríamos llegar a intentarlo. :)

-¿Enserio? Pero ¿Entonces no te importa que me vaya contigo?

-No, para nada, pero eso sí dame tiempo ehh, jejeje.

-Bueno entonces siendo así el sábado me voy contigo a París, se lo tendré que decir a mi hermana, no se como se lo tomará…

-Seguro que se pondrá bastante mal….

-Si… :(

-Mis padres están poco o nada con nosotros, se lo diré una vez allí en París, seguro que no les importa…. casi no tenemos relación con ellos… :(

-Ohh….

-Pero no pasa nada, bueno ya no… Sharpay y yo ya nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir sin ellos en casa, al principio no fue fácil, sobre todo para Sharpay…., pero ahora ya no lo notamos apenas, excepto por ese cariño que nos haría un poco más de falta por parte de nuestros padres…. un abrazo o quizá un beso de buenas noches, e incluso alguna riña.

-¿En que trabajan vuestros padres?

-Pues papá es dueño de una multinacional en Suiza, y mamá es una diseñadora de moda muy famosa en España.

-¿Y cómo así vivís aquí tu hermana y tú?

-Porque hasta que a papá no le nombraron gerente de la empresa, era director de una sucursal aquí en Alburquerque, y mamá diseñaba en casa. Hace seis años, cuando a mi padre le dieron ese cargo se tuvieron que trasladar, y parece que mamá presento los bocetos en una agencia y les gustaron y ahí empezó todo. Viven separados pero se ven entre ellos más que a nosotros. Las únicas veces que los vemos son en nuestro cumpleaños…y alguna vez que vienen de viaje de negocios…

-Ammm, Ryan, creo que deberíamos volver, se está haciendo tarde, ya va a tocar el timbre de vuelta a las clases.

-Sí, vamos. Ah, no le digas nada a Sharpay, deja que lo haga yo.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar vieron a sus amigos hablando.

-Hola, chicos ¿De que hablan?

-Pues verás Gab, hemos estado pensando, y es una pena que te vayas, todos te queremos mucho…., pero por lo que veo no podemos hacer nada por remediarlo, así que…

-Así que hemos pensado en hacerte una fiesta de despedida el viernes - acabó Sharpay la frase por Troy.

-Sí, y nos estábamos dividiendo para organizarla – dijo Taylor.

-Sharpay ha dicho que su casa está libre, y como es grande y tal… hemos pensado que la fiesta será allí – continuó Chad.

-Si, y tenemos que empezar ya, porque sino, no nos va a dar tiempo – añadió Sharpay.

-Bueno, los grupos han quedado así… yo y Sharpay nos encargaremos de las invitaciones, Chad y Taylor de la comida y tú y Ryan os encargaréis de la decoración – explico rápidamente Troy.

-Vaya…., es…. – comenzó Gabriella.

-Impresionante, es la palabra –acabó Ryan por ella.

-Si, y como han suspendido las clases de la tarde porque los profesores tenían una reunión, creo que deberíamos comenzar ya a prepararlo todo, hay mucho que hacer…- dijo Sharpay.

-Si, demasiado….- dijo Ryan para que solo pudiera oírlo Gabriella.

Gabriella lo miró y le sonrió, un sentimiento muy bonito comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Quizá podría tener algo más serio con el rubio de lo que ella pensaba….

Cada pareja se fue a cumplir con su cometido para la fiesta del viernes, fiesta que los marcaría en sus vidas….


End file.
